


Only On The Surface

by Lady_Redheart



Category: Amanda Hocking, Wake (book series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Mild Gore, Other, Sex, Swearing, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Redheart/pseuds/Lady_Redheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelya Michaels moved away from her sleepy little home town to find nothing but oddities in this new city. Secrets unfold and she learns a whole new side of her family and of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is the begining of what I hope will become a long story. My inspiration came from the book series Wake by Amanda Hocking. All places, characters, and settings are different from the book, but her writing style inspired me.

Raeyla woke with a start when her alarm clock went off at 6:00 a.m. Today was her first day at her new school in Haven Port. After finishing unpacking the last of her things and getting her bag ready, she practically died from exhaustion. Moving from her little home town, Ravenville, to this much larger seaside city had taken it's toll on her, and although Raeyla didn't have many friends in Ravensville, she still felt that overwhelming sense of loneliness and homesickness.

After laying in bed for a few more moments, she decided she had better get up or face the wrath of her mother and the infamous Super-Soaker 500, or as many a time called 'a bucket of fucking ice water'. As she slowly stood and stretched, her back popped all the way down and she groaned.  _This is going to be a long day_ was all she could tell herself,

The previous night, she had gone through all of her new school clothes to find a perfect "first day" look and after mixing different shirts and pants, finally found an outfit that she could define as 'less noticeable and more bland'. She settled for a long sleeve gray sweater with a grainy coca-cola logo and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Walking into her on-suite bathroom, Raeyla brushed her hair then pulled it into a tight ponytail. Her hair was a tumbling waterfall of thick brown hair that had always been oggled by every girl she had ever met. She stopped admiring her hair and brushed her teeth then applied a bit of charcoal eyeliner around her gorgeous dark brown eyes. After a quick self inspection she decided to add a light dash of lipcolor and finally satisfied with her appearance, went downstairs to find the house empty besides her three little kittens, who slept soundly on the sofa. While getting a cup of coffee, she noticed a strip of white through the corner of her eye, a note on the counter next to the spices catty.

_Went to work early. Gotta make good impressions for the new boss! Have a good day!! - love mom_

Sighing, Raeyla grabbed her keys, a granola bar, and her school bag. As she left she turned and looked at the inside of the new house before closing the door.

 _It's gunna be a long day_ , she said to herself again, starting the engine of her car and pulling away from the driveway.


End file.
